Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 7: The Return
by sonicfan0987
Summary: shortly after the events in HCC 6 a being known as Nix attempts to corrupt Celestia since he could not have Christain back. But instead he released an old darkness locked away by her sister... he had awoken Princess Molestia... Now it is up to Luna, Twilight, Rage and the gang to figure out how to fix her before too much harm is done... M for possible sexual themes and violence
1. Nix's plan backfires

Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 7: The Return.

**Well here it is the 7th installment and a dare given by a friend... probably going to be a story I regret writing... but a dare is a dare. Most of this Chapter is from the sneak preview in HCC6 but there is more to it so still worth reading!**

**Chapter 1: Shadow from the past**

_Even the most well known ponies have their secrets. Everypony has them and there is no denying it some darer then others. The Princesses are no different they have their secrets they keep even from each other. But there is one who's secret is known by one other and that is for her safety. Who knows her secret has yet to be known but this dark secret belongs to Princess Celestia... The only one who knows about it is her Sister Princess Luna for if it was not for Luna Celestia would not be the calm and collected ruler she was today. Luna saver her by locking away that dark force that caused it in her heart barricaded by magic so it may never surface again but nothing can stay locked away forever..._

A new Day in Canterlot was started with an honorary Ceremony for Christain the Hedgehog. Christain who was once a great foe of the hero Rage the Hedgehog or better known now as Burning Rage had his dark powers stolen from him by Dr. finitevus. When he chose to give it up once oferred he became one of Rage and the mane 6s best pals. The rest of Equestria was a little unsure though kind of like they were after Luna was changed back. But through his time the ponies began to respect him and grew to love and respect him. Today he was being honored for all he had done, Rage was the one who was presiding the ceremony since he was the one to help keep Christain on the right track.

"Ponies of Equestria it is my great pleasure to honor Christain. He was as we all know not the unicorn as you know him today. Long ago he was one of my greatest enemies one I had to fight. But even back then I knew he had no choice he could not control himself. Even though we were as different as they come you now see where he has come to. Christain decided to stay without the dark powers he had grown up with even when he was given the chance to take it back. Now he stands before us one of my greatest friends and one of our best supporters. Today we the Royal Alicorns of Equestria name this day after Christain in honor of his heroic deeds." Rage announces for the closing of the Ceremony.

Some time later Rage, Christain, Celestia, Luna and Twilight were sitting with their friends. Cadence had to return to the Crystal Empire so it was a little quieter then normal.

"Christain the Unicorn." Celestia says to him "I am so happy to see how far you have come. You have inspired our whole land and saved it a handful of times and to that I thank you."

"It is no big deal Princess Celestia." Christain chuckles

"But it is." Rage says "You saved Equestria from the very being that you fell victim to. That is a feat that is not easy to get. You know Christain I had my doubts about you for a while but after that I knew you were sincere and would fight to stay the way you are... that is something I could have never done if I was in that position."

"wow..." Christain says "That means a lot coming from you Rage." he smiles as a clock rings signaing it was time to reutrn

"Aw man and I was just getting to the cake!" Pinky sighs

"Pinky you already ate 10 cakes!" Applejack laughs

"Oh yeah!" she says jumpin up and down

"You are so random Pinky Pie..." Rainbow Dash sighs

"Well I guess this is a good bye for now Celestia." Rage says "It has been real nice to have some time to talk without the fate of the world in the balance. Same with you Luna you have some great stories from when you two were fillies."

"Why thank you Rage." Luna says "I hope to hear some of your childhood stories some time soon."

"Let's plan on it!" Rage says walking out

(Palace of Friendship 21:00 [9 PM])

The group walks in the door of the large council like room where Discord was floating in the air watching an episode of a soap opera on a TV. When he sees them walk in he makes the TV and chair disappear before floating down and standing up right "How was your time in Canterlot?" he asks

"It was pretty plain." Christain says

"Yeah but tiring all the same..." Rage yawns

"I told you not to stay up playing Black Ops 2 last night!" Christain says

"Hay that 6 year old kid needed somepony to shut him up!" Rage says "And boy did I do it..." he simles remembering the way he hit the kid with a tomahawk from half way across the map for the winning kill. "Oh the way he raged..." he snickers before shaking his head "Anyways I am going up to bed."

"Okay we'll bee up soon too probably." Christain says

(Canterlot Castle~ Residential Wing 0:00 [12 midnight])

The whole castle was fast asleep with the night guards making their normal rounds. Celestia and Luna's bedrooms were the last two at the end of the hallway with guest rooms and guard rooms on each side of the hallway. Soon a shadowy figure in a black coat sneaks in through a window after a guard passes. It was not a pony but some kind of humanoid creature as it was walking on two legs. After it made sure the guard was far enough away it ran towards the two Princesses rooms. As it turns looks around a corner it shoots it's head back around before a guard's light could catch it. The creature waits for the guard to pass by before continuing down the hall. When it reaches the bedrooms of the two there were two guards stationed outside of each. The creature uses a magical ability to make a fake of itself and the fake catches the guards attention and causes them to give chaise leaving the rooms unguarded. The figure then slips over to Celestias door and uses magic to unlock it and slip in undetected quietly closing the door behind it to make sure Celestia did not wake or the guards come back to find something amiss.

The figure sighs silently and puts the hood on the coat down to reveal the face of a black wolf with no quills, dark gray hair with red linings and two amber eyes. It was Nix the same exact being that controlled Christain.

"Now that was too easy" he snickers silently waving his hand over the Princesses body who was still sound asleep. "Now then" he says silently "If I can't have Christain then I will take the ruler of this land!" he chuckles as he slowly begins to posses her but after he lost his physical form and was part of Celestia's body something stopped him... a barrier of magical energy in her mind. "Damn it I guess I will have to break right through it." he sighs breaking the barrier... he had no idea what he had just done...

Celestia's eyes shoot open with a insane look and blood shot eyes as she gets up and walk to her sisters room. Luna was on the balcony watching the skies and guarding the night as she head her sisters hoofsteps. "Something up sister?" she asks turning to her "Can I do something for you?"

"No I am not doing something its Who I am doing." she says in a seductive tone

"Sister cease this foolishness! We got rid of this eons ago!" Luna says to her sister smacking her across the face hoping to knock some sense into her. But this failed and Celestia leaps on top of her.

"If you won't be a good girl then I will be... more strict..." she says with a devious grin. Luna looks in horror before she was able to use her magic to slip out from underneath the deranged princess and fly out the window.

"I have to get Twilight and Rage they can help me figure out what to do," Luna says flying towards Ponyville.

(Palace of Friendship 02:00 [2 AM])

Rage and Twilight were fast asleep when a loud knock was heard at the door. Rage was the first to wake up and he roused Twilight.

"What is it Rage?" she yawns "it's 2AM..."

"someone is at the door... I think it's one of the princesses since the royal chariot is outside." Rage says and Twilight jolts up

"Oh no oh no oh no!" she pants "here now? But were aren't even presentable." Twilight pants

"Twilight calm down..." Rage says "It won't matter if Celestia is coming the middle of the night then it must be really important and how we look won't matter." he says as he walks down with Twilight

"You're right." she sighs as they open the door to see Princess Luna with a expression of panic and horror on he face. "Princess Luna what's wrong?!" Twilight asks "You look like you were attacked."

"Rage Twilight I need to talk to you in a secure and private location it is an emergency." Luna says looking around like she was paranoid

"If it's this important that you came to us in the middle of the night then we can discuss this up on Angel Island. We can talk in my home up there. I have a house in the ruins that has a cloaking device" Rage says signaling them to gather round him.

(Angel Island~ Rage's house 02:25 [2:25 AM])

Twilight and Luna were sitting at a table while Rage comes over with a platter of tea and sits down handing them each a glass. Rage figured it would help calm Luna down since she was looking so frantic.

"Now what happened?" Twilight asks her again "You look like you were attacked."

"That's because I was." Luna sighs sipping the tea. It was slowly calming her down and soothing her but the issue was to large to just calm down completely

"What by who?" Rage asks

"That's just it... my sister attacked me..." Luna says flinching at the horrible sighs

"Celestia?!" Twilight and Rage both gasp in horror

"Why would she do that?" Twilight asks

"It's not the Celestia we know..." Luna sighs

"what do you mean?" Rage asks "Like a dark Celestia thing?"

"No..." Luna says with a heavy sigh she had to tell them... there was no more hiding it...

"Then what was it?" Twilight asks

"Long ago... when Celestia and I were new to ruling Equestria Celestia had something weird happen to her... she changed... not physically but mentally... she changed from a regal ruler to some crazy Alicorn obsessed with..." Luna could not Continue

"With what?!" Twilight gasps

"With..." Luna was embarrassed to say it "sex..."

"What?!" Twilight and Rage both gasp outraged never before had either of them heard something any more insane

"I have never heard anything like that!" Twilight says "Rage you're en expert on all kinds of body and mental alterations what about you?"

"I have heard some crazy stuff. And I mean CRAZY but I have never heard of anything like this." Rage says

"she became what was known then as Princess Molestia... because she would literally rape people out of the blue... It wasn't until I used the Elements of Harmony to lock them away with a dark magic so strong only I would be able to break it." Luna says "But I didn't so now I am scared for all of our subjects. I am the only one who is still alive that remembers this besides Cadence the others are well long since gone, but how could this happen?"

"Nix!" Rage gasps "Christain told me about him... if he corrupted Celestia he would have had to break the magical blockade to do so! That meaning it released whatever caused it."

"So are you saying that this Nix fellow took over Celestia?" Twilight asks

"Tried... if Nix broke whatever was locking this away then one would have been forced out as two corrupting forces cannot occupy one body. So Nix is somewhere else and out of the question. Now it's how we can revert her back to Celestia." Rage says

"Luna do you remember how you locked it away the first time?" Twilight asks

"I didn't Star Swirl did... and I am afraid I do not remember the spell... But the more time we waist the more ponies she scars! Nopony is safe from her...we are all in danger here." Luna sighs "I do not wish to risk going back to the castle... Rage would you mind if I stay here?" Luna asks

"I don't mind Luna." Rage says "You're safer here anyways."

"We need to warn our friends." Twilight says

"Yeah let's gather them up swiftly." Rage replies

(Palace of Friendship~ Court of Harmony 07:22 [7:22 AM])

The eight friends were sitting in their chairs while Discord and Christain stood against the wall. "Okay Rage and I have some very important news about Celestia." Twilight says

"Some time last night between midnight and 2 AM Nix tried to take over Celestia. But he released a locked darkness inside her and she has turned into some form of lust filled maniac. Twilight, Luna and I are working to find a way to fix it but in the meantime keep away from her at all costs. I understand it sounds crazy but it's the truth... she attacked Luna last night."

"Is that why you two left in the middle of the night?" Spike asks

"Why yes." Twilight says "Thank you all for your time." as she waves goodbye

"Well then." Rage sighs before his ear twitches hearing a faint scream from the sound of a small fillie "Scootaloo?" he gasps "I think you know who got to her!" Rage says leaping up and looking at Twilight "I am going to go help her." he states before flying off at high speeds.

(meanwhile)

"Oh come on Scootaloo..." Celestia coos "you don't want to disobey your Princess do you?"

"You're not Celestia! Let me go!" she yells struggling SOMEPONY HELP ME!" she screams before Celestia covers her mouth.

Rage who was flying over turns back and lands between the two his face right up next to the crazed Celestia looking right into her bloodshot eyes.

"Rage!" Scootaloo cheers

"Princess Celestia of Equestria what in the name of all things equine are you doing?!" Rage asks her

"my my Rage you look so tense... guarding the lands and Chaos Emeralds must have you stressed out." Celestia smiles softly trying to get Rage's mind to wander

"Don't try you're tricks on me Celestia. I know all about this! You even so lay a hoof on me Im going to knock you out for you're own good!" Rage snarls in defense

"You look so cute when you are angry..." Celestia chuckles putting a hoof on Rage's face.

"That was a mistake..." Rage says before turning around and bucking Celestia with his back hooves sending her back a couple of feet until she hit a tree. "You thought I was joking about knocking you out huh?" Rage asks as she slowly got back up,

"come on Rage... loosen up..."she sighs

"One more buck?" Rage asks holding his ear up as if he had to hear her better before turning around "If that's what you want..." he chuckles kicking her again this time knocking her out cold. "Sorry about that Celestia but it was as I said for you own good."

"Thank you Rage!" Scootaloo says

"No prob now run on home." Rage syas and Scootaloo nods before flying off as Lunar Relic walks down the path

"Rage Twilight and Luna have made a breakthrough and want to see you on Angel Island." he says and Rage thanks him

**to be continued**


	2. stuck with the Icky Job

Chapter 2

[Angel Island 12 PM]

Rage walks up to Twilight, Luna and Christain "Hay you said you had some information?" he asks "About Celestia's condition?"

"Yeah, you see from what we got off of Christain he knows of a way to cure her but he would haveto go to Mobius to get the book." Twilight asks

"What book?" Rage asks

"Rage remember the book you used to try and build a potion for Twilight when she was corrupted well that same potion should fix Celestia... only thing is we would need to get it from the Echidna Ruins you hid it in." Christain says

"Sure you can get it just be careful the traps have reset since the last time I was in there. I can go with you though." Rage says

"No Rage we have something better." Luna says "We want you to keep watch around Equestria and stop any rape attempts from my sister."

"Can't another pony do it?" Rage asks

"Princess Celestia has the highest magic skills in all of Equestria she could find away around anypony. But you on the other hand you can use you're Chaos Powers to keep her at bay." Twilight says

"Well I did knocker her out not even a half hour ago so I think we have time." Rage says

"She will not be like that for much longer." Lune says "She recovers quickly." Rage sighs at that before complaining

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" he asks in a groan before transporting himself down to the land bellow.

"What will you two do in the mean time?" Christain asks

"We will head to Zecora's to chat with her so we can get everything ready." Twilight says "Good Luck Christain."

"You guys too." the gray hedgehog says as he walks through a portal to Mobius

[Fluttershy's Cottage not long after]

Fluttershy was in her bed sleeping the day away. She had a long night with the animals last night and got little sleep so she needed this. Suddenly a 'clink' was heard and she opened her eyes fearfully "Wh-Who's there?" she asks

"My dear Fluttershy you look tired..." Celestia's voice says

"Oh my yes can you please leave me alone? I need some sleep." Fluttershy says

"Why don't I _help_ you sleep?" Celestia smiles lustfully

"I don't think that will be necessary." Fluttershy says "My friends told me to keep away from you right now... you're sick."

"Oh my dear Fluttershy who do you trust more?" Celestia asks closing the distance between the two and fluttershy was to scared to do anything about what was going to happen but scream softly.

[Meanwhile in Canterlot]

Rage was walking down a street when he felt a pulse of Energy flow through him "Fluttershy!" he says "She's in danger!" Rage takes off for the small cottage in Ponyville at a high speed

[Back in flutershy's cottage]

Celestia stood above the small shy pegasus who was now covered in fluids with a large satisfied grin. "Now I think I will have some fun with Dashie..." she says slowly flying off not soon after Rage flys in the window to the horrifying picture

"Damn it I am too late!" he swears under his breath "Fluttershy I am so sorry I couldn't be here faster! Where did Celestia go?"

"R...Rai-...Rainbow..." she says with a whimper and tears coming down her eyes

"I am sorry to leave you like this Fluttershy and I am hurt I couldn't be here for you but I have to hurry and stop her. I will return soon I promise!" Rage says before flying off.

[Rainbow's house]

Rainbow was tied up with her hooves extended as far as they could go while Celestia was singing some tune about what she was going to do to Rainbow. Soon the sound of a Lightning Bolt cracking was heard off in the distance. And soon a rainbow colored bolt strikes down next to Rainbow Dash.

"Rage!" she says happy somepony had come to save her

"Looks like I am just in time!" he says looking at Celestia who was to busy getting everything ready to see Rage. "Hay Molestia!" Rage yells and she turns

"Oh Rage have you come back to me?" she coos

Rage looks at her in anger "I don't know you tell me?" he yells and Celestia puts a magic barrier up around Rage

"Rainbow first then you." she chuckles walking over to Rainbow Dash who begins to struggle "Oh calm down it is much more fun if you enjoy it." Celestis says approaching her neathers

then in a split second Rage warps in by Rainbow with Chaos Control then "Chaos Screen!" Rage yells and a red dome of energy surrounds him and Twilight and it shocks Celestia as she hits the edge of it.

"AH!" she pants "Come on..." she looks at them

"I am sorry Celestia but You leave me no choice!" Rage sighs before 4 walls of energy encase Celestia

[Meanwhile on Mobius]

"Oh my!" Christain yells as he sees a large boulder of fire drop from above "Shit! Shit! Shit!" he repeats the whole time he was running out of the passage until he was outside and the boulder was trapped inside then wiping the sweat from his head he sighs. "That was too close..." he looks at the book before warping back to Equestria

[Zecora's Hut 4 PM]

Twilight and Luna made their way into the Zebra's hut as she welcomed the two alicorns "Welcome my friends."

"Hello Zecora we need your help with something..." Twilight says

"You need me to brew something to stop Molestia do you not?" Zecora asks

"Yeah but how did you know?" Twilight asks as Applebloom who had been helping Zecora out that day walked back in the room from the kitchen

"Oh I told her what happened with Scootaloo and the way Rage saved her." she says

"Well yeah." Luna says "Christain will be coming by with Rage's Alchemy Book that you tired against Twilight here you remember?"

"The one that has missing pages?" she asks

"had... we got them back." Twilight says "Can you help us?"

"Of course I can Twilight." Zecora says and the two Alicorns bow in thanks


	3. Ambush in the Crystal Empire

Chapter 3

[Rainbows House]

Rage finishes cutting Rainbow Dash down and she hugs him with joy, "Thank you Rage!" she squeels

"Anything for a friend Rainbow Dash." Rage says before he looks to see Celestia was gone. "Ah crap... now where has she gone?" he sighs

"I can help you look besides I can out fly Celestia!" Rainbow says

"Thank you Rainbow Dash I would love to have somepony to help me." Rage smiles as they fly off together

[Zecora's]

Twilight, Zecora and Luna were sitting as Christain walks in, "Hay guys it wasn't easy but I finally got it only problem is... the tonic requires a 3 day sitting period for it to work properly."

"Why can't they make things simple for once?" Twilight groans

"I blame whoever wrote the thing..." Luna says "Or the fact that the potion is one of those that has to be perfect or there may be side effects."

"I hope it will work." Twilight sighs as she hands it to Zecora for Christain and she reads over it.

"hrm... I see...this will need five days but I will need eight for it must sit where a fire is lit." she says

"Okay we will come back when it is ready then." Twilight says waving as the trio exit the zebras hut.

"So now we just keep ourselves away from my sister." Luna says "But I worry about the other ponies of Equestria... and those in the Crystal Empire."

"Don't worry Luna, Rage is fast both in the air and on the ground if anyone can keep up with Molestia he can. Besides Rage has experience tracking down darkness, chaos, displacements and that sort of stuff." Twilight reassures Luna "He will pull through I know it."

"Yeah but Molestia is cunning and quick witted she could trick him no sweat." Luna says

"I don't know." Christain says "Rage is a smart guy he had an IQ of 300 when he was 10. He can spot it when something is out of sorts and he can track who, what, how, and why no sweat."

[Skies of Equestria~ With Rage and Rainbow Dash]

"See anything yet?" Rage asks Rainbow Dash

"Not a thing Rage." she says back "you?"

"Nothing but a few ponies wandering and waving hi. But no Molestia yet." Rage replies sweeping his field of view again

"There must be somepony who she can easily manipulate." Rainbow says "I know I am not the egghead Twilight or you can be but by the way she tied me up she needed 'it' and fast."

"easily maniulateeee holy crap I know where Molestia went!" Rage says figuring it out turning back to Ponyville

"Where?!" Rianbow asks following him

"Pinky Pie!" Rage says "She isn't the sharpest and if Molestia mentions it as a party or game then no doubt Pinky will play along!" he explains as the reach Sugar Cube Corner

"But what about Mr. and Mrs. Cupcake?" Rainbow asks

"They are out in Fillidelphia for the Bakers Sweets Competition." Rage says "Pinky is all alone and a perfect target!" they soon reach the sweet shop and quickly enter and run up to Pinky's room.

"Ooo sweeeet celestia!" they could hear pinky moan

"Oh no!" Rainbow says "That sounds bad" Rage grabs the door handle and rattles it.

"Damn it locked." Rage growls "I really don't like breaking doors down..."

"Then it's a good thing I'm awesome at it!" Rainbow boasts crashing through the door to see Pinky in a... massage chair

"O-o-o-o-o Rage... Rainbow you have to try this...I had no idea they were this fun..." she says as the two facehoof

"Dang it Pinky!" Rainbow sighs "you have had that thing for years and you use it every flippin' day!"

"Oh right!" Pinky chuckles and the two facehoof yet again...

"You can be so hopeless sometimes Pinky Pie..." both Rage and Rainbow Dash sigh as they walk out.

"Can you believe her?" Rainbow asks after they leave the bulding.

"No... I can't" Rage sighs shaking his head "Here we are thinking she was one of Molestia's Victims and it was nothing but a massage chair... A MASSAGE CHAIR!" Rage growls as they walk on down the road "Has anypony told Cadence?" he asks

"I don't think so." Rainbow Dash says

"You don't think?" Rage says looking at her

"I don't know but I think we best find out!" she says and they both fly off together at the same speed.

[Crystal Palace~Social Hall 18:00 (6:00 PM)]

Cadence and Shining Armor were laying on the couches of the Crystal Palace getting massages by some hoofponies. Both of them enjoyed the relaxation when a guard comes to them.

"Your Highness Prince Burning Rage, and Miss Rainbow Dash wish to speak to you they say it is an urgent matter." he says

"Alright..." Cadence sighs she was enjoying the relaxation but her royal duties called. She clapped her hoofs and the ponies that were tending to the two left and they sat up as Rage and Rainbow Dash enter the room.

Rage and Rainbow Dash both bow to Cadence and she chuckles a bit "You guys can stand and please have a seat." she says and the two oblige and sit on two of the open couches "What is it you wanted to see me about? You told the guard it was quite important."

"It is." Rainbow says "You will never believe what happened!"

"Rainbow Dash you sound like something terrible has happened." Shining Armor says

"That's because something terrible HAS happened." Rage says emphasizing the 'has'

"really what happened Rage? Is it Tirek? Changelings? Parasprites?" Cadence asks

"No, no and no... it's something worse then that..." Rage sighs

"What could possibly be worse then that?" Cadence asks

"Princess Molestia..." Rage says in a dark voice

"WHAT?!" Cadence screams "That isn't possible Rage!"

"Try telling that to Luna, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash here." Rage says

"She tied me up!" Rainbow says shaking "She tied me up and was about fuck me with a toy! If Rage hadn't come along I'd be more scarred then I already am! I am not scared of anything... but that...that is terrifying..." she shook looking around in paranoia

"How can this be? Did Luna break the spell as a prank?!" Shining Armor asks

"No." Rage says "It was someone know as Nix."

"Nix?" both the princess and Shining Armor ask

"Nix was what made Old Christain well Old Christain. Sometime two nights ago he attempted to corrupt Celestia but when he reached this barrier Princess Luna apparently put in to her he had to break it to corrupt her. But in doing so it forced him out and caused the Molestia thing to take over. She then nearly raped Luna who escaped and came to Twilight and I." Rage explains "she was scarred... so we came to warn you we fear she is on her way to the Crystal Empire."

"Can't we restrain her?!" Shining Armor asks

"How? Her magic is the strongest in Equestira's next to Twilight's and when I did put her in a Chaos based trap she still got out." Rage asks

"Did you make sure she wasn't moving?" Cadence asks

"Look I put a barrier of Electric Chaos around Twilight before the incident could occur and Molestia's hoof was inside it. Well it shocked her really bad as it would any creature and she leaped back and fell on her side that was when I put it up. I don't see how she escaped."

"She may have teleported out." Rainbow says

"I don't think so... Chaos Traps should be magic trapping preventing the use of magic." Rage says "But I could be wrong."

"well let's just go with that." Cadence says "So what do we do?"

"You advice everypony to stay indoors and yell if they see Celestia." Rainbow Dash syas

"No matter where they are I can find them." Rage says "Equestria is just the perfect size that if a horrified scream is done my hyper hearing can pin point it and if not Tikal can figure it out with her or Chaos' hyper hearing which beats mine. They can tell me telepathically so I don't have to go to Angel Island."

"Okay thank you Rage." Shining Armor says as a white Alicorn walks in

"Hello!" she says with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Okay... I am officially creeped out for the first time in my life." Rage says "And mentally scarred and in need of a Psychologist..." Molestia laughs as she walks up to the four as a magical energy traps them from moving

"You have avoided me for far too long Rage. And now we can have some fun with all of our friends." she laughs insanely her eye twitching

**To Be continued**


	4. On Molestia's Trail

Chapter 4

(Rage POV)

_As you know I am Burning Rage and boy have things gone crazy! Four days ago Princess Luna came to me and Twilight in the middle of the night with horrible news! Princess Celestia had turned into some kind of insane sex crazed Alicorn known as Princess Molestia! This was all thanks to the dirty work of Nix a dark entity from Mobius gah how I want to kick his ass! _

_ But right now that will have to wait! I was assigned to follow her and keep her from raping anypony. Unfortunately she got Fluttershy and I was a tad to slow! I was however just in time to save Rainbow Dash from her clutches. With the use of an energy barrier I was able to shock her just long enough to trap her and cut Rainbow Dash down. Somehow though she escaped! Now joined by Rainbow Dash I went to the Crystal Empire to warn Cadence of the coming threat but as we were talking we were ambushed and now here we are unable to escape and we have stood here for two days waiting for her to return with whatever she has planned! Now I have been in very tight situations and escaped but I am afraid there just may be no escape from this one..._

(3rd person)

"Princess Celestia release us this instant!" Shining Armor yells at her

"I am not Princess Celestia my big strong friend..." Molestia says in a lustful tone "I am Princess Molestia and you are my... 'subjects' now." she chuckles approaching Cadence

'Come on Rage think!' Rage yells in his head trying to think of a way out.

"Now my fellow Princess why don't you join me in some fun?" Molestia asks with a flash of her horn Cadence's eyes flash a yellow color

"Yes... princess..." she says in monotone voice

"Cadence!" Shining Armor yells trying to break free "No!" he continues to struggle as Molestia approaches him

"Oh my Shining Armor do not fret... you can join to..." she coos doing the same thing to the white Unicorn and releases the two before approaching Rainbow Dash.

"Get away from me you monster!" she yells struggling like Rage was before he gave up knowing he could no break it with sheer force. Molestia shines her horn yet again to take Rainbow Dash as she did the others.

'Oh come Rage you've been in worse how can you get out of here and save your friends! Magic, no good, Chaos, no good agh what the hell do I do?!' Rage continues in his head trying to think og how to escape and stop what would now be an orgy. 'Hold up that's it!'

"Oh Rage you look so upset we can help make you... feel better." she says trying the spell on Rage who just sits there faking the same reaction his eyes turning yellow like the rest.

"No Rage run!" Rainbow yells

"It's no use Rainbow Dash she has control of our bodies we are helpless." Cadence sighs "To think this would ever happen again..." Cadence sheds a tear as Molestia takes the four back to Canterlot with her and throws them in her room.

"Now then... there is nothing that can interrupt us." she laughs a bit reaching into a drawer pulling out miscellaneous sexual toys and walking back to the four and using magic to find a way to use each one and then she approaches Rage's back side

"Oh Rage how I will enjoy this." she sighs

"me to..." Rage grins

"What the hell is he saying?" Rainbow yells in her head

"I'm glad you finally see it my way..." she says getting closer until Rage leaps up and does what would be the Alicorn version of a round house sending her into a wall.

"Yeah I am going to enjoy beating you down for what you did to poor Fluttershy!" Rage grins

"How can this?" Molestia asks outraged at the red Alicorn's surprise attack,

"Oh Molestia I guess I should have told you... I am immune to mind and body alterations." Rage sighs "Oh well your loss not mine!" he chuckles casting a spell to nullify her magic.

"You... I will get you Rage you cannot hide forever!" she laughs "Soon you will all have satisfied me more then you can count!"

"You're one crazy bitch you know that Molestia?" Rage asks hitting her again before she leaps on him tackling him

"Guys get out of here!" Rage yells and the three nod and run for their lives as Rage struggles to get the deranged Alicorn off of him. "Get off of me!" he yells finally throwing her off, "I made a promise to protect this land and the ponies in it! That means Celestia is one of them... however she understands why I am doing this... I know she can see what is happening somehow and she knows I am doing this to protect the others..." Rage pants "But as long as I still stand here... you will not touch another pony or animal!"

"You wouldn't dare defy your princess would you?" Molestia asks "I am still the princess... so move." she tries to walk out the door and Rage warps in front of her

"No." he says

"You can't deny your princess!" Molestia screams

"Oh really?" Rage asks "As the 'Guardian of All Equestria' it is kind of in the job description wirtten by you Celestia! 'I, Princess Celestia hereby declare Burning Rage the Guardian of our fair land Equestira and when threatened by any form of darkness, evil, chaos, or disharmony in anyway he may do whatever is necessary to keep peace and harmony in Equestria even if it is against myself or another royal member." Rage recites it to her sine he had memorized it being a very intelligent pony after all.

"I will not stand here and be proven wrong!" she yells teleporting behind Rage who does the same

"We can do this all day." Rage smiles before she charges through him and out the doors.

"Hay get back here!" Rage yells following her into the Royal Hedge Maze before getting lost. "...damn it lost her..." he sighs "I hope that potion is coming along well I am not sure I much more of this I can put up with until I hurt Celestia more then I have."

[Zecora's]

"The final ingredient is in." Zecora says "Now we let it sit on the fire for the 3 days so it may work without fail."

"So what do we do?" Luna asks

"Wait." Twilight says "There is not much else we can do..."

"Gee I hope Rage is okay..." Christain sighs "He sure is taking on a large burden."

"Yes he is... I hope he turned to friends for help and didn't try to lone wolf this one..." Twilight sighs

"Do not worry Twilight Sparkle I know Rage will come through for us!" Applejack says, she and Applebloom had come over to help gather what was needed for the potion to help stop the madness that was Molestia. "Besides he is Rage after all."

"You're right Applejack I bet he and Rainbow Dash are working on it... those two would make the perfect couple... two carefree, fast flying, adventure loving ponies..." Twilight chuckles

"I don't think this is the time to think about that stuff given the current issue at hand Twilight." Spike says

"Oh you're right Spike." Twilight says "here though send this letter to Lunar Relic... I want him to help keep an eye on Rarity for me."

"yes ma'am!" he says lighting the note Twilight handed him and in a jiff it was gone.

[With Rage]

Rage walks out of the Maze and he warps himself to Rainbow Dash who was with Fluttershy.

"Rage you made it!" Fluttershy says hugging him "Thanks for keeping you're promise!"

"I don't break promises Fluttershy you know that." Rage says smiling "What brings you here Rainbow Dash?"

"I am trying to help comfort Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash says "She is absolutely scarred from the whole thing."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Rage sighs "I just hope I can find Molestia soon... the longer I lost her the more ponies she takes advantage of!"

**To be continued**


	5. Chaos and Rainbows

**Chapter 5**

Rage and Rainbow Dash were at Fluttershy's cottage to comfort her as best they could until Rage could find Molestia. They were sitting with Fluttershy between them sobbing when Rage gets a shiver.

"Whats wrong Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I sense Molestia at Sweet Apple Acres..." Rage says as Fluttershy let's them go.

"You guys go help the Apples..." she sniffs "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure Fluttershy?" Rage asks

"Yeah I mean being raped like you were it can't be easy." Rainbow Dash says

"I'll be fine." Fluttershy repeats

"Very well." they say as they walk out and take off in the direction of the Apple Orchard just outside of Ponyville. Wen they arrive they see Big Mac covered in juices, Applebloom was no where to be found same with Applejack and Granny Smith was sleeping.

"Where's Applejack?" Rainbow asks Rage

"I don't know..." Rage says "But I bet I have an idea."

"RAGE!" Applebloom jumps out of a hay stack "Rainbow Dash!" she yells running over to them "Applejack is being held up in the Barn by some insane Celestia look-a-like!"

"Thank you Applebloom." Rage says looking at Rainbow Dash who nods her head and busts the door open. The two look in to see a horrible sight Molestia was literally fucking Applejack with a strap-on as they busted the door open. Rainbow Dash covers Appleblooms eyes as Molestia looks at them

"Look who it is... the gay patrol!" she chuckles

"GAY?!" Rage growls "Now look here you crazy bitch from hell I am not gay!"

"Well why can't we have some fun then?" Molestia asks him as she takes the Strap-on off of the exhausted Applejack who went to a corner and curled up muttering to herself

"The answer is simple... I will not do any of that until I find the right girl for me... besides I have no time for dating I have two world and a set of legendary emeralds under my protection. There are only two ponies I would EVER ask out and let me tell you... you sure as hell aren't one of them!" Rage says with a smirk "But that doesn't mean we cant have some fun..." he chuckles as he kicks a barrel at her hitting her head on

"You insolent fool!" she yells striking Rage with a magical beam hitting him hard forcing him to the wall.

"My turn!" Rainbow Dash says flying into Molestia and sending her out of the barn.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash..." Rage grunts grabbing his side in pain "that hurt... a lot."

"Don't mention it Rage." Rainbow Dash smiles "I mean come on you'd have done the same."

"Toche." Rage chuckles

[Meanwhile]

Molestia was looking up at Angel Island "I bet if I use the power of that Master Emerald I can use it to make those rejects obey me!" she chuckles flying off

[Angel Island 06:00 (6 AM)]

Rage and Rainbow Dash were sitting on the shrine looking upon the lands. "It's a beautiful view huh Rainbow Dash?" Rage asks

"Yeah..." she sighs

"You know I only let a very special few see this view since this part of the shrine is so sacred." Rage sighs

"Really?" Rainbow asks

"Yeah... in fact you are the first since... Christina.." Rage says with a blush "I guess relate to you so much... er something."

"You have a crush one me don't you Rage?" Rainbow asks

"wha-" Rage looks surprised "how-how did you know?"

"Rage... you are not good with hiding things." Rainbow Dash chuckles "And I bet you I can't count how many ponies in Equestria have a crush on..." Rainbow pauses with a blush "..you,"

"Is that including yours or nor including yours?" Rage asks

"Including mine..." Rainbow Dash says "Rage can I ask a question?" blushes deeper as they see a certain white Alicorn appear near them

"You can ask later look who decided to show up!" Rage says as he leaps down and looks her dead in the eye as she grabbed the Master Emerald and begins to take flight going pretty fast..

"HAY!" Rage yells 'damn it I only have one choice..." he sighs leaping up and with a kick the Master Emerald shatters

"WHAT THE?!" Molestia gasps as she continues the flight

"Rage what the hay was that for?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I was preventing the Emerald from being stolen don't worry I can restore it once I get the pieces back." Rage replies "Now what was it you were going to ask me?"

"Rage Chaotic will you be my special somepony?" Rainbow asks Rage was unsure of what to say... sure he liked Rainbow Dash a lot and all but... same with all the others. Then again he liked Rainbow Dash more then the others probably because of her carefree and adventurous attitude.

Rage after a while of though sighs "Yes..." he says as Rainbow Dash kisses him and he blushes deeply with eyes wide in surprise as she hugs him tightly at the same time choking him

"Thank you Rage"! She squeels

"No..prob...can you let go...can't...breath..." Rage slowly says gasping for air.

"Oh right sorry I got a little carried away..." Rainbow Dash chuckles rubbing the back of her head.

"It's alright Rainbow Dash..." Rage chuckles as the color in his face returns

"I hope that potion is coming along alright..." Rainbow Dash says,

"Well with the way this is going I have no idea what it could be." Rage says "Come on let's go back and comfort Fluttershy I bet she needs it." he walks to the edge of Angel Island where they landed

"That's a good idea Ragie." Rainbow Dash says with a smile

"Uh Ragie?" Rage asks looking curious about the nickname Rainbow Dash had just given him.

"Yeah I guess if we are going to be marefriend coltfirend then I need a nickname for you." Rainbow says

"Wow I had no idea you had such a girl like side to you 'Dashie'" Rage chuckles with a wink at her

"yeah, yeah just go help Fluttershy and get a room you two!" Knuckles yells as the two laugh and fly off "...I may be dead and only existing in these ruins but I still want to go smack Rage across the face..." he grumbles

[Fluttershy's cottage 08:21 (8:21 AM)]

Rage and Rainbow Dash walk in to the Pegasus' home who greeted them with a warm yet still fearful smile. She would not get over all this easily so Rage and Rainbow Dash promised to help her through it all.

"Thank you for coming back..." she squeaks softer then normal "...it means a lot..."

"Anything for you Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash says with a smile as she and Rage give her a kind hug

"You guys are so great..." Fluttersy sighs "I couldn't ask for any friends that would be better then you."

"Same here." Rage says

"And for me." Rainbow Dash agrees

**To Be Continued (maybe concluded)**


	6. The Final Battle

**Chapter 6**

[Zecora's house]

Twilight and Luna walk up to the hut door and knock. Christain soon answers the door with a bottle in his hand.

"Ah you guys made it." Christain says "Look I got the thing already but there a catch."

"what is it?" Luna asks

"The only way we can administer it is from a neck injection." Christain says

"But why?" Twilight asks "Can't we force her to drink it?"

Christain shakes his head "No since it has to be a blood born medicine to work. And that's the worst part none of us can administer it without her doing something to us."

"So what do we do shoot it at her?" Twilight asks

"That could kill her Twilight Sparkle." Luna says "I will not let that be done... we will need a plan."

[Fluttershy's cottage]

Rage and Rainbow Dash were sitting with Fluttershy who was wiping the last of her tears from her face. "Thank you... I feel much better." she sighs

"Will you be okay?" Rage asks and Fluttershy nods

[Rarity's house]

Rarity was working on a dress when a knock at the door was heard. "Sweetie Bell darling could you get that for me?!" she says

"Sure thing sis!" the young unicorn says leaping down the stairs and opening the door to see Lunar Relic standing there "Oh can we help you stranger?"

"Is Rarity here?" Lunar Relic asks

"Why yes I am come on in!" Rarity says

"She's working on a new dress in the other room." Sweetie Bell says

"Thank you." Lunar Relic says walking into the room with Rarity who had fabrics and everything moving and being put away as the last spool of thread is put in a drawer she looks at Lunar Relic

"Oh my Lunar what bring you here darling?" she asks

"I was asked by Twilight Sparkle to protect you." Lunar Relic says

"But why? I can handle myself against other ponies." Rarity says

"That may be true but there is more to the situation then you know." Lunar says "I was commanded to protect you from the insane Princess Celestia."

"Insane?" Rarity asks "What is going on here?"

"about a week ago the night after Christain's ceremony a being known as Nix attempted to do something to Celestia but instead he released something known as Princess Molestia. From the sounds of it she has become a lust crazed maniac and I was ordered to protect you at all costs."

"What?!" Rarity gasps "Forget me! Sweetie Bell is more vulnerable then I am protect her!"

"I will protect both of you." Lunar says with a bow

[Palace of Friendship 13:00 (1 PM)]

Rage and Rainbow Dash were in Rage's room with the shards of the Master Emerald on the floor. Rage who had broken it to prevent Molestia from using it was looking at the shards. They had all of them so his horn glows a bright green as he concentrates his energy to reform the Master Emerald. With a bright glow soon the Master Emerald was in one piece again and Rage panted a bit from the repair. "Phew all done..."

"Alright Rage!" Rainbow leaps in the air as they walk out to see Twilight, Luna and Christain walking in. Christainwas holding the antidote for Celestia.

"Is that the antidote?" Rage asks them

"Yes but there is one problem..." Christain says

"what is it?" Rage asks

"You see we have to give it in an injection through the neck for it to work... the problem is Molestia will use magic to prevent us from moving when we are so close to her" Luna explains

"So what do we do?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Duh." Rage says pointing a hoof at himself "right here."

"What?!" Twilight, Rainbow, Luna and Christain gasp

"You would sacrifice yourself like that for this?" Twilight asks "that is so noble."

"Who said anything about a sacrifice?" Rage chuckles

"But she'll rape you, Rage." Rainbow Dash says

"Heh no worries." Rage says with a smile "I am immune to mind and body alterations remember Dashie?" Rage looks at her

"Oh yeah the way you saved Cadence Shining Armor and I!" Rainbow says "How could I forget!"

"Give me the Antidote." Rage says looking at Christain who opens his hand and Rage uses his magic to take it and put it in his mane "Well wish me luck guys." Rage says

"Good luck." they say one by one as Rage leaves The Palace of Friendship to wait for Molestia's next victim to be heard and sure enough a scream was heard from not to far and in an instant Rage was in bound to the location.

[Canterlot Castle 15:55 (3:55 PM)]

Molestia was on top of a guard about to rape him with a crazed grin on her face when she heard Rage land and yell at her "HAY!"

"What do you want now?" she asks

"I'm all yours." Rage lies trying to sound genuine

"What?" she asks "What do you mean?"

"I mean I give up... there is no stopping you and I can't protect everypony... so I give up..." Rage says still sounding very genuine

"What kind of trick is this Rage?" she asks part of her not buying it

Rage sighs "There is no trick involved... We can't change you back with Star Swirl the Bearded dead so it is only logical I give in if resistance is a futile effort... you can...have your way with me." Rage sighs making her believe him and she gets off the guard.

"I am so glad you finally came to your sense darling..." she coos walking over to him and taking him with magic to her bedroom "I guess I can be this nice." Rage made no attempt to resist and kept his mind off of anything to do with the plan. As doing either could very well expose what he was doing.

She lets Rage down and crawls around him in thought before leaping on top of him. To her surprise he did not move or kick her, he flinched a bit but he didn't do much. "Well I guess there is no doubt you gave it up." she chuckles leaning in as she sees Rage's horn glow "What are you..." she begins before she gasps as something touches her most private of areas

'I can't believe I am doing this...' Rage thinks, he had used magic on Molestia's body to distract her while at the same time he took the antidote from his mane and put it near her neck as she shot her head up with a squeal of pleasure from the magic Rage had used, Rage seeing his chance had his eyes gleam "Got ya!" he says as he stabs the syringe into her neck administering the antidote.

"What?" she gasps as she felt a prick of pain "What have you done?" she asks getting faint

"I am saving Celestia." Rage says as she collapses and the two somehow are split into two bodies. Celestia was out cold while the now own formed Molestia stands up

"I should have known you would do this!" she growls

"What's the matter you mad that I tricked you?" Rage chuckles "but now we can truly have some fun." Rage grins "My kind of fun!" he chuckles before changing to his hedgehog form and punching Molestia out of the room and off the balcony and into the garden as Rage leaps down after her. "Oh it has been far too long since I have had a good fist fight." Rage chuckles

"You bastard!" Molestia yells dashing for Rage who grabs her hoof and smashes her on the ground.

"Come on!" Rage chuckles as she gets up and tries to throw a statue at Rage who ducks it and slide kicks Molestia in a counterattack. Molestia then makes a large ax from magic and Rage summons the Blade of Chaos which appears in it's flash of fire and light energy

"You will die!" Molestia yells swinging it but when it would have hit Rage he was gone "What the?!" she looks around "Where the fu-" she the coughs as a pain is felt in he chest and she slowly looks down to see the tip of a dragon wing like blade in her chest then turns to see Rage on the other end with his head looking at the ground before looking at her with a emotionless face before flashing a quick smirk

"Molestia for your crimes against all of ponykind I Prince Burning Rage the Prince of Unity, Guardian of Equestira and the Chaos Emeralds hereby sentence you to Tartarus for said crimes." Rage says as he opens a portal and dropes her in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams as she hits the ground and looks up to see Tirek

"Oh no..." he gasps as she gets a devilish grin "NOT YOU!" he screams in agony which for Rage who still had the portal open was music to his ears. Rage closes the portal and walks back to Celestia room as she wakes up

"What... happened?" she asks

"Long story... It may be best if we all tell you together." Rage says helping her up

"Oh?" she asks

**To be concluded**

**Next Chapter: After the Battle/Epilogue**


	7. After the Battle and Epilogue

**Chapter 7: After The battle/Epilogue**

* * *

of Equestira and the Chaos Emeralds hereby sentence you to Tartarus for said crimes." Rage says as he opens a portal and dropes her in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams as she hits the ground and looks up to see Tirek

"Oh no..." he gasps as she gets a devilish grin "NOT YOU!" he screams in agony which for Rage who still had the portal open was music to his ears. Rage closes the portal and walks back to Celestia room as she wakes up

"What... happened?" she asks

"Long story... It may be best if we all tell you together." Rage says helping her up

"Oh?" she asks "What does that..." Celestia then passes out again

"Oh geez..." Rage sighs picking her up and putting her on his back. It looked awkward since she was about twice his height and he was carrying her like it was nothing. To Rage it wasn't he had moved things way heavier then her. The problem? He had to walk from Canterlot Castle to the train station without anypony getting the wrong idea so he went up to four guards who were chatting about the results of their just completed rounds.

"So the residents are doing fine then?" one asks

"Yeah a lot of damage from Molestia though." the other guard said

"Yeah she almost had me if Prince Burning Rage hadn't come along." one of the other guards comments "I'm telling you that pony is just amazing."

"Guards!" Rage says finally reaching them and the look at him with horrified faces

"Is that Molestia?" one asks and Rage shakes his head

"Nope just Celestia." he grunts "I just got done applying the antidote to cure her."

"Oh thank goodness you have done it again." the other guard says "By the way thanks for the save back in the hall."

"It's no big deal anyways I need to take Celestia to Ponyville where Princess Luna, Princess Twilight and Princess Cadence are awaiting as you can see I am stuck carrying the unconscious Celestia so would you mind escorting me so nopony gets the wrong idea?" Rage explains to the guards what he needed

"Oh most certainly Prince Burning Rage." they all say with a bow

"Guys there's no need for that you can call me Rage." he chuckles

"Right very well then Rage, shell we depart then?" the guards ask and Rage nods as they escort him and the unconscious Celestia to Ponyville one in the front, one behind and the other two on both sides. On the way ponies were looking at the small group talking amongst themselves about what could be going on.

They board the Train and arrive in Ponyville not long after and they go to the Palace of Friendship where they stop as Celestia wakes up and Rage puts her down but has to help keep her up. "Thank you guys for the escort." Rage says to the guards "It means a lot."

"It was our pleasure Rage." they say with a bow and they depart

"Uhn thank you for everything Rage..." Celestia says softly "I knew making you the Guardian of Equestria was a good choice."

"Oh Celestia you're too kind." Rage says "I would have taken it upon myself either way." he says as they reach the council room where the mane 6, Cadence, Luna, Lunar Relic, Spike, Discord, Christain, and Shining Armor all awaited.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaims as they all look up to Rage who was still helping her and she then stands up right.

"Thank you Rage," she says with a sigh "For everything."

"What has become of Molestia?" Cadence asks Rage

"Will my sister be alright?" Luna asks Rage as well

"Celestia is going to be fine... she may be weak for a while and the rest of us have a big explanation for all the ponies of Equestria at hand but Celestia may need to rest a while to regain her strength. As for Molestia the Antidote separated the two into different bodies after a swift fist fight let's say Molestia and Tirek are getting to know each other..." Rage says with a devilish grin

"You're torturing Tirek with her?!" Rainbow Dash laughs "ah ha ha ha oh Rage that is golden!"

"Thank you Dashie." Rage says with a blush

"DASHIE?!" the rest of the mane 6 yell in question leaving both Rage and Rainbow Dash red faced with a deep blush

"Well..." Rainbow says

"Rainbow Dash and I..." Rage continues blushing harder along with Rainbow Dash

"Are..." Rainbow says squinting

"Coltfriend and Marefriend!" they both say in unison making everypony look half shocked but half not

"I told you they were perfect for each other Applejack now you owe me 20 bits!" Twilight says

"We weren't bettin'!" Applejack exclaims

"Darn." Twilight sighs "I was so close..."

"Anyways I think it is time we call a gathering because we owe Equestira quite the explanation." Luna says

"Yes we do." Cadence says as Celestia falls back on Rage

"oof!" he grunts collapsing but slowly getting back up with the white Alicorn on him ass the ohters chuckle a bit

"Oh my Rage are you alright?" Fluttershy asks with a worried look-a-like

"I'm fine Fluttershy." Rage chuckles with a small squint of pain as he stands up right although he was hurting from all of the other encounters he had recently had with not only Molestia but he was still sore from the battle with Queen Chrysalis*. "Alright I'll get Celestia settled on a guest bed and we can go address everypony." Rage says walking up the stairs and coming down soon.

"So how long will she need to rest?" Discord asks

"Yeah how long will Celestia be off her feat?" Christain asks

"I'd say at least 2 weeks." Rage says "More or less depending on her healing capabilities."

[Canterlot~ Later that day-Castle Balcony]

Rage, Twilight, Luna and Cadence all stood on the Balcony as Luna took the place to do the general addressing. "Citizens of Equestria the Royal Alicorns of Equestria have an explanation to Celestia's actions." she announces "My sister had a pony known as Nix attempt to possess her but in doing so he had released an old force that I had locked away eons ago with the help of Star Swirl the Bearded. That is the Princess Celestia you had seen the past week... it has the name of Princess Molestia but now thanks to the help of Christain, Zecora and once again Prince Burning Rage the Prince of Unity my sister has been returned to normal. Prince Burning Rage will you care to explain further?" she asks Rage turning to him

"I will Princess Luna." Rage says walking up to the front "My fellow ponies this could not have been accomplished without the help of three others. Christain who put his life on the line to find the instructions for the antidote to cure Celestia. Zecora who so generously helped Christan, Luna and Twilight create said antidote. Then last but not least, Rainbow Dash who helped me keep the amount of Molestia victims to a minimum! All three of them have done us all yet another great service." Rage smiles at the three as they were applauded for their actions.

[Later]

Rage, Twilight, Christain, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Discord, Luna and Celestia all were sitting at a large table talking.

"You know what I have gotten to thinking?" Rage says as everypony looks at him "If the Chaos Emeralds have the Dark Emeralds as their equal counterpart, Mobius has Dark Mobius as its equal counterpart and Equestria has Shadow Equestria where our shadows live then do The Elements of Harmony have an equal counterpart?"

"That is a good question Rage." Celestia says "Why don't you and Twilight look into it?" she suggests and the two nod

"I will help to, besides I specialize in this kind of stuff!" Lunar Relic says

"Oh right how could we forget Lunar?" Celestia says with a smile

"Because he can hide in the shadows like a ninja!" Pinky says in a ninja costume

"Where did you get the- never mind..." Christain begins

"Pinky Pie you are so random." both Rainbow Dash and Rage say in unison with the same annoyed expression on their face making everypony laugh

"See?" Twilight says in between laughs pointing a hoof at the two "Perfect!"

**The End**

* * *

**Next Time in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 8: Shadows**

_Rage and Twilight have been investigating the "anti" Elements of Harmony with no luck. They have even done research with their Shadows in Shadow Equestria which brought them to the conclusion there must be another form of Equestria where they may exist. After reporting to Celestia they give up their research for searching for it was far to dangerous but that all changes when a mysterious pony called Eclipse comes from an alternate version of Equestria known as Altestia which is in a state of peril as a creature known as Vlagh has spread Darkness throughout Altestia threatens to seep into other dimensions things get off track. The only way to kill Vlagh is with The Elements of Harmony but nopony could have expected what the whole picture was... Could our heroes finally meet their match? What is the whole purpose behind Altestia's strange ponies? Find out in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 8: Shadows._


End file.
